A variety of systems have been developed to inhibit the theft of laptop computers and other portable electronic devices such as monitors, printers, and projectors. Such systems often employ security apparatuses which attach the devices to an immovable object or an object that is difficult to move such as a desk.
These security apparatuses sometimes use combination locks that can be reset to a new combination by a user. As used herein, resetting a combination refers to changing the existing combination. To reset the combination lock, the user typically activates a reset mechanism that is attached to the combination lock. For example, the user may flip a lever on a combination lock to disengage the tumblers from the dials of the combination lock to reset the combination. The principal difficulty with these types of combination locks is that lever or other reset mechanism can be accidentally activated and the combination unintentionally reset.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.